


it's our time now

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, im so sorry, this was meant to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP intertwining their fingers together while they’re in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's our time now

Luke is tired. All the jumping he does on a daily basis really wears him out. The concert, he can't remember what town, was electric tonight. It always makes his heart swell to hear the words he painstakingly wrote down, alongside his idols, sung back to him. It's like nothing else.

But now he's tired. They all are, Michael and Calum already gearing up for an epic cuddle session, Michael's fluffy red hair tickling Calum's chin as he finds a space on the bassist's chest. Calum looks down fondly at the redhead, waiting for him to settle so he can rest his cheek on the crown of Michael's head, the two of them looking unbelievably at peace.

Luke looks over at Ashton, who is so visibly tired, so obviously exhausted, but is still checking up on everything; texting security to let them know the plan, checking in on Harry and Lauren for the night, nervously looking over his shoulder for any over exuberant fans. Ashton's always been like this, The Responsible One. Michael is The Loud One, Calum is The Funny One, Luke is The Quiet One. It's always been this way. Sometimes Luke forgets that Ashton isn't actually their manager.

And it shouldn't be. Ashton deserves a break, Luke decides, resolving right then and there to make him relax, at least for a day.

-

By the time they finally reach the hotel, Michael and Calum are knocked out, and have to be roused, bleary eyed and grouchy, from their slumber. They almost iimmediatelytake one of the rooms and undress half-asleep, flopping on the bed and tangling into each other with a sort of determination.

Luke turns to Ashton, to ask him if he wants to keep the light on to sleep or not (sometimes Ashton has nightmares), only to find him deep in his phone, his brow furrowed too deeply with concentration to mean he's on Twitter. Luke sneaks up behind him, surprisingly quiet, and plucks the phone right out of his hand, using his superior height and arm length to keep it out of reach.

"Oi, Luke, give it! That was important!" he wails, jumping and standing on his tiptoes fruitlessly. Luke manages to get another hand up and changes Ashton's password, smiling deviously when he hands it back.  
  


_"Luke!"_

"Yes, Ashton?" Luke smiles, with all the innocence he can muster.

"Change it back!"

"Hmm...no can do, compadre. You need to get some sleep."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Sleep," Luke insists, dragging the other boy towards one of the beds, wiggling off his pants with the other hand.

"Fine," Ashton sighs, and begins to undo his pants as well. Soon enough, they're both undressed, and they climb in bed, automatically curling around each other.

"Goodnight, Ashton," Luke says, and instead of saying it back, Ashton merely intertwines their fingers and squeezes.

-

The next morning, Ashton wakes up to find his hand clenched in the sheets and Luke gone, only a purple post-it note in his place, stuck to Ashton's phone. He fumbles for his glasses and reads the note.

_Ash,_

_I'm coming back with coffee and bagels. Your phone is back to normal, but try not to go on it. I worry about you._

_L x_

Ashton doesn't use his phone for the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sOrry


End file.
